El caballero de brillante armadura y la damisela en apuros
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: Una historia sobre el amor y el odio, sobre caballeros y damiselas, sobre el bien contra el mal... o al menos algo parecido a ello... ¡Crack fic! (Traducción).


**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Yamane Ayano y la historia a akari_hayashi y sasheenka (esta es una traducción) **  
**

 **Pairing:** Mikhail/Fei Long, Yan/Fei Long (Implícito)

 **Warnings:** Crack fic, M/M

Créditos de la imagen de portada para FayeC

El original pueden encontrarlo en **Livejournal:** The Knight in the Shining Armor versus the Damsel in Distress by akari_hayashi.

Como ya lo advertí, este es un crack fic. Tal vez a algunos puede parecerles un poco tonto, pero a mí me hizo reir como estúpida... y aquí se los comparto xD

Sin ser más, espero que lo disfruten :)

* * *

 **El caballero de brillante armadura y la damisela en apuros**

Había una vez un monstruo horripilante llamado Creebro*, el más horripilante de todos. Creebro tenía un hermano, y estaba profundamente celoso porque dicho hermano hubiese nacido con un rostro hermoso, a diferencia del suyo, que era repulsivo. Estaba tan celoso que lo encerró en una torre oscura e increíblemente alta.

Donde iba a acosarlo todos los días.

Y su pobre hermano solamente podía estar en la torre, con su único sirviente, Tao, acompañándolo. Y porque no podía salir a ningún lado, su cabello creció y creció… haciendo que Creebro se tornara más y más celoso.

Pero Creebro no se atrevía a enviar a un peluquero a la torre por miedo a que la gente descubriera sus malvadas fechorías. Y también porque tenía miedo de que alguien intentara llevarse a su hermano lejos de él. Porque incluso aunque lo odiaba por su belleza, no podía vivir sin él.

* * *

Al otro extremo del reino vivía un caballero.

Su rubia melena resplandecía tan radiante a la luz del sol como su armadura. Su rostro se parecía al de los antiguos dioses nórdicos, bien definido y repleto de encanto masculino.

A donde quisiera que fuese, un aire de nobleza le seguía, y las damas caían rendidas ante su encanto como girasoles siguiendo al sol. Las mujeres lo querían y los hombres querían ser como él.

Pero Mikhail no tenía ojos para ellos. Para él, las damas nobles simplemente se mostraban demasiado fáciles. No suponían un verdadero reto.

Y Mikhail vivía para los retos.

Pero por ningún lugar en el pueblo en el que vivía podía encontrar alguno. Por eso se embarcó en un largo viaje hacia el Oeste, buscándolo.

* * *

Y ese fatídico día, Mikhail se aventuró en el pueblo llamado Kingkong. La aldea parecía oscura y andrajosa; los pueblerinos cautelosos y cansados. Lo único que se erguía orgullosamente en ese lugar era una torre sobre una elevada colina.

El caballero, tras ingresar en el pueblo y pagar el impuesto ridículamente elevado por cruzar el puente local, fue a buscar descanso en la taberna cerca a las murallas. Necesitaba descanso tras su largo viaje y también quería bruñir su armadura. Ya no estaba resplandeciendo lo suficiente.

Mientras Milkhail, el caballero real con el sagrado cabello dorado, pulía su armadura en la comodidad de su habitación, con una copa de vino situada en una pequeña mesa, escuchó a alguien hablando a través de la puerta. Era capaz de hacer aquello debido a sus poderes auditivos súper humanos. Las voces hablaban sobre «una hermosura de largos cabellos encerrada en una torre… sola y triste…». También hablaban sobre un malvado monstruo que torturaba a la hermosa doncella día y noche.

Siendo el virtuoso caballero que era, Mikhail supo que no podía dejar a aquella hermosura sufriendo por más tiempo. Pero también sabía que no podía rescatar a nadie sin un buen descanso. Así que se durmió.

El sol se alzó brillante y prematuro a la mañana siguiente y el piar de los pájaros podía escucharse a través de las ventanas. Y Mikhail inmediatamente fue a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Cepillar sus dientes.

Porque un caballero debía tener dientes blancos resplandecientes. Y entonces cepilló sus dientes, sin olvidar utilizar el hilo dental, por supuesto. En el proceso, pensó en cómo salvar a la damisela en apuros.

Después de que sus dientes brillaran como la estrella más reluciente, rápidamente pulió su armadura, otra vez, y abandonó la taberna. Observó la alta torre erigida en la escarpada colina y pensó que su guardián seguramente estaba compensando algo.

Entonces, Mikhail se dirigió hacia la torre. Caminando, porque siempre era beneficioso tomar una caminata matutina y apreciar lo que la mañana tenía por ofrecer.

Viendo una hermosa flor púrpura a la orilla del camino, Mikhail decidió detenerse y arrancarla, pensando que a la hermosa doncella le agradaría. Caminando casualmente, advirtió algunos arbustos donde crecían arándonos maduros. Recordando que todavía no había desayunado, tomó prestada una cesta de un aldeano vecino y comenzó a coger las bayas, tarareando alegremente una melodía infantil.

—Oh, qué día de júbilo, qué brillante y alegre día. (Nota a los lectores: por favor compongan su propia melodía)

El aldeano, ahora sin cesto, gritaba detrás, pero la canción de Mikhail era demasiado fuerte para que alguien le escuchara. Alcanzando finalmente la base de la torre, Mikhail levantó la vista y descubrió la pequeña ventana rectangular en lo más alto.

«Jummm… ahí debe de ser donde está la hermosa doncella —pensó Mikhail—. Pero, ¿cómo voy a llegar hasta ahí?»

Decidiendo probar su suerte, Mikhail gritó:

—¡Tan, tan! —Después añadió con una risa—: ¡Solo bromeaba! Oh, hermosa doncella de largos cabellos, ¿de casualidad estás ahí?

En la habitación, Tao estaba cepillándole muy bien el cabello a Rapunfei. Cuando Mikhail gritó, Rapunfei frunció el ceño, preguntándose quién era el idiota que hacia tanto ruido. Se levantó y se deslizó grácilmente hacía la única ventana de su habitación en la torre. La hermosura de largos cabellos miró por la ventana y fue sorprendido por la cegadora luz que parecía resplandecer de la base de la torre.

—¡Deja de alumbrarme con esa maldita antorcha, bastardo! ¿Quién está ahí?

Mikhail levantó la vista e inmediatamente fue conquistado por los bellos ojos negros de la doncella. Tan hermosa era la doncella que Mikhail se enamoró de ella en ese mismo instante.

—Soy yo, el caballero del este de Aissur, ser Mikhail. ¡He venido a salvarla de las profundidades del averno, mi lady!

—¿Mi lady? —gritó Rapunfei—. ¡Esa me la vas a pagar!

Y Rapunfei le quitó el cepillo a Tao y se lo aventó. Mikhail pensó que Rapunfei le estaba enviando un regalo y lo agarró con precisión. Observó a Rapunfei con adoración resplandeciendo en sus ojos.

—Oh, mi lady, no puedo esperar para estar a vuestro lado. Dime, ¿cómo puedo alcanzarte?

Rapunfei echó su cabello por encima del hombro y gruñó.

—¡Mi lady, mi trasero! ¿No se supone que eres un caballero? ¡Encuentra una manera de subir tú mismo!

Mikhail reflexionó profundamente, pensando en qué hacer. Repentinamente, tras observar con detenimiento el cepillo en su mano, tuvo una idea.

—¡Oh, doncella, así que me has dado una pista! Deja caer tu cabello y subiré hasta allí y te salvaré en este instante.

—¡Estás loco! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto dolería eso?!

Mikhail miró a Rapunfei con tristeza.

—Pero…

—¡Piensa en una manera tú solo! Y dices llamarte súpercaballero…

Repentinamente, Mikhail vio la respuesta en frente de sus ojos. ¡Eso era! Era un súpercaballero, era SuperMik… ¡PODÍA VOLAR! ¡WOOOHOO! Situando cuidadosamente la flor en su cinturón y apretando la canasta medio vacía de bayas, golpeó sus pies y ¡tara! Estaba frente a la ventana.

Los aldeanos que observaban en ese momento gritaron simultáneamente: «¡Es un ave! ¡Es un avión! ¡Es SuperMik!»

Rapunfei solo podía observar sorprendido mientras Mikhail alegremente se metía a la habitación. Parpadeó y después sacudió la cabeza para despejar su sorpresa. Se volteó para preguntarle a Tao:

—¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo?

—Creo que sí, Rapunfei-sama.

Mikhail se puso de rodillas y le entregó a Rapunfei la flor que tenía en su cinturón.

—Oh, doncella, si tuviera una flor por todas las veces que pienso en ti, podría caminar por siempre en un jardín.

Rapunfei se sonrojó de un carmesí profundo y tomó la flor silvestre dubitativo, preguntándose si estaba envenenada. Observando mientras Rapunfei tomaba la flor, Tao, que estaba a su espalda, puso ojos de cachorro.

—¡Qué increíble caballero, honrar a Rapunfei-sama con un presente en su primer encuentro! ¿Eso es lo que llaman nobles costumbres?

Rapunfei llevó la flor hasta su nariz y la olió. Su sonrojo se intensificó ante su asombrosamente dulce olor. Pero advirtiendo repentinamente lo que había hecho, apresuradamente le entregó la flor a Tao. Después se volvió hacia Mikhail.

—¿Quién eres exactamente? ¿Acabas de VOLAR hasta aquí o necesito un horrible par de anteojos?

—Oh, hermosa doncella… Mi amor por vos me ha transportado.

Rapunfei entornó los ojos y pateó a Mikhail en la espinilla.

—Deja de decir tonterías, idiota. ¡Y si me dices una vez más, «mi lady» o «hermosa doncella», tiraré tu caballeroso trasero de la torre! Tal vez sois vos quien necesita unos horribles anteojos…

Rapunfei echó su cabello sobre su hombro con rabia, pero la acción se tornó en su contra. Mikhail estuvo tan hipnotizado por esa acción que no escuchó ni una sola palabra de lo que le dijo Rapunfei. Su corazón palpitaba asombrado y se movió hacia adelante, envolviendo su mano alrededor de la esbelta cintura de Rapunfei. Presionó su ágil cuerpo contra el suyo y suspiró de dicha.

El rostro de Rapunfei se tornó completamente rojo, de vergüenza, de rabia o simplemente porque había comido muchos tomates, elijan uno.

Pero el dichoso abrazo de Mikhail no duró mucho, ya que sus manos varoniles pronto advirtieron que estaban recorriendo un cuerpo igualmente varonil. Mikhail lo liberó ligeramente y miró perplejo el hermoso rostro en frente de él.

—Mi hermosa… ¿doncella?

Rapunfei rodó los ojos y agarró la mano izquierda de Mikhail, situándola en su propio pecho.

—Te tomó demasiado.

Superando el asombro al Rapunfei ser tan directo, Mikhail golpeó su dedo en su barbilla, pensando por unos cuantos segundos. Después agarró a Rapunfei y lo abrazó herméticamente, otra vez.

—Ahhh… qué importa, sigues siendo mi hermosa dama. Tu hermosura trasciende las barreras de género y lógica. Sé mío, mi hermoso y gentil. Te rescataré de este lugar infernal y te llevaré a mi castillo, donde nunca jamás sentirás miedo.

Rapunfei miró los azules ojos de Mikhail y no pudo evitar estremecerse de terror. «¿Ofendí a alguien para merecer esto?—pensó.»

Repentinamente, pesados pasos resonaron en la torre. Como los sonidos se hacían más fuertes y cercanos, Tao se escondió detrás de Rapunfei con miedo. En contraste, Rapunfei simplemente miró hacia el reloj en la pared y se sentó en un sillón acolchado cercano. Situó su pierna derecha sobre su rodilla izquierda y pensó malhumorado: «Así que ya es esa hora del día otra vez. El reloj debe estarse quedando sin baterías…»

Fei agitó una mano hacia Mikhail y dijo:

—Me divertí, pero ¿puedes irte ya? Shoo, vuela, shoo.

Pero en ese preciso momento, las pesadas puertas de la habitación de Rapunfei se abrieron y el guardián de la torre se precipitó en la habitación. Sus pequeños Y hundidos ojos recorrieron con rabia los aposentos.

—¿Quién es este resplandeciente pedazo de escoria? —miró directamente hacia Mikhail—. Ey, tú, ¿cómo entraste en mi torre?

Mikhail cruzó la habitación, desenvainando su resplandeciente espada en el proceso, y se paró orgullosamente delante de Creebo. Sin embargo, Creebo no le prestó atención alguna al caballero y se dirigió hacia donde Rapunfei estaba sentado. Se arrodilló y tomó la mano de su hermano.

—¡Oh, mi ardiente dragón!

Rapunfei hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—¡Malvado! —exclamó Mikhail. Hendió su espada entre Rapunfei y Creebo, gritando—. ¡Demonio! ¡Suelta a mi bella dama!

Rapunfei y Creebro observaron a Mikhail al mismo tiempo, pensando: «¿De nuevo con lo de bella dama?»

Sintiéndose ignorado, Mikhail se movió para situarse en frente de Rapunfei, protegiéndolo de la horrible vista de Creebro.

—No te preocupes, mi lady, no permitiré que este indigente te toque un solo cabello —después añadió—. Son para mí.

Creebro miró intensamente a Mikhail y señaló a Rapunfei, que estaba sentado tranquilamente en su silla.

—Él es mío. ¡Mío! ¡Es mi preciosooooo!

Mikhail blandió su espada furioso, rugiendo con rabia extrema dijo:

—¡IMITADORES TAN MALOS COMO TÚ DEBEN SER ELIMINADOS!

Comprendiendo que esta iba a ser una pelea difícil, Creebo invocó su Aterradora Espada demoniaca™ de la nada y la elevó para bloquear el frenético ataque.

—¡Ja! ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo mejor? ¡Anda, muéstrame!

Mikhail gruñó y pateó a Creebro en la pierna repentinamente, haciendo que el monstruo cayera.

—Los caballeros como yo no hacen ese tipo de cosas. Miramos y comentamos, no hacemos. Somos como críticos de cine.

Creebro maldijo y apresuradamente rodó hacia un costado antes de que la resplandeciente espada de Mikhail chocara contra él. Creebo se levantó y sacudió el polvo de su costosa capa.

—¡Ja! ¿Crees que puedes vencerme tan fácilmente? —Golpeó su espada transversalmente, haciendo volar chispas metálicas.

Tao y Fei observaban al margen, comiendo palomitas de maíz. Tao estaba sin palabras. Rapunfei simplemente estaba aburrido. Prefería ver Amas de Casa Desesperadas que esto. Pero bueno, al menos se sentía un poco satisfecho al ver al pervertido de su hermano siendo perseguido por toda la habitación.

Mikhail se abalanzó hacia adelante, usando sus poderes de SuperMik para lentamente sacarle ventaja a Creebro. Y su espada súper resplandeciente constantemente liberaba destellos de luz, cegando ocasionalmente a Creebro.

—Grrr —gruñó Creebo, sin poder creer que estaba perdiendo contra este tipo de raro peinado. Pero todavía tenía un arma especial.

Justo cuando Mikhail creía que tendría la victoria asegurada y blandió su espada hacia abajo, Creebro se puso en cuclillas y se movió hacia un costado.

—Buajajajaja. ¡Teme a mi invocación especial!

Con una risa horripilante, Creebro elevó su espada e invocó su arma secreta —Horripilantes espías de destrucción™— Y ante esto, muchos horripilantes espías grises aparecieron de la nada y se lanzaron sobre Mikhail, colmillos desenfundados y relucientes.

Sin embargo, Creebro había olvidado que la espada de Mikhail había sido pulida con cuidado y precisión cada noche y por ello brillaba como el sol resplandeciente de la mañana. Los horribles rostros de los horripilantes espías se reflejaron en la superficie de la brillante espada e inmediatamente, los espías gritaron de terror, temerosos de su propio aspecto.

Así que se escabulleron, de regreso a la nada.

Mikhail sonrió y acercó su espada, rozándola a través del hombro de Creebro. Después le dio a Creebro una poderosa patada en las pelotas con su fuerte pierna y Creebro cayó de espaldas con un ruido sordo. Por desgracia para nuestro bien remunerado villano, las escaleras estaban detrás de él y no tuvo más opción que rodar por los escalones con más ruidos sordos. Un pesaroso grito fue lo último que se escuchó de él.

Rapunfei, que había empezado a pulir sus uñas desde hacía algún tiempo, miró hacia la puerta y después hacia Mikhail, que estaba enfundando su brillante espada.

—Te tomó bastante tiempo —dijo mientras Tao derramaba lágrimas de felicidad a su lado.

El pequeño niño se volvió hacia su maestro y sollozó:

—¡Rapunfei-sama! ¡Estamos salvados! ¡Este hombre es nuestro héroe! ¡Es tan genial, Rapunfei-sama!

Rapunfei se volvió para mirar al excitado niño y no pudo evitar sonreír en respuesta.

—Sí, Tao, ahora estamos a salvo.

Hipnotizado por la increíble sonrisa en el rostro de Rapunfei, Mikhail cruzó la habitación en un instante y tomó a Rapunfei entre sus brazos nuevamente, estrechándolo herméticamente.

—Mi querida doncella, ahora estás a salvo. Ven conmigo a mi castillo y te trataré como la hermosa doncella que eres.

Rapunfei resopló.

—Podría considerar ir contigo. ¡Pero añadiré «doncella» a la lista de palabras que tienes prohibido usar!

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, mi hermosa dama.

—¡Y «dama» también! —gruñó Rapunfei.

—¿Cómo puedo llamarte entonces, hermoso mío?

—Solo dime Fei. Rapunfei.

—Ah… un hermoso nombre para un hermoso como tú. Mi nombre es Mikhail. Mikhail y Rapunfei… Son el uno para el otro.

Después Mikhail estiró su mano y Rapunfei la tomó. Aunque aún dudaba de este extraño caballero, cualquier lugar al que le llevara sería mejor que este. Tomando a Tao de la mano, Rapunfei abandonó la sombría torre junto al radiante Mikhail.

Justo cuando dejaban la torre, Mikhail se volvió hacia su hermosa doncella.

—Oh mi querido Fei, ¿no merezco una recompensa por mi duro trabajo?

Rapunfei lo miró a los ojos y llevó sus labios hacia los de Mikhail. La hermosura de largos cabellos se paró en la punta de sus pies, una mano se cerró detrás del cuello del caballero y la otra cubrió los ojos de Tao.

—Tómalo como una muestra de mi agradecimiento —dijo cuando se separaron.

Mikhail parpadeó de sorpresa, pero después rápidamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Rapunfei.

—¡Oh Fei, incluso tus besos son hermosos!

—¡Ey, Ey! —gritó Rapunfei, apartando a Mikhail de un golpe—. No tomes más de lo que te dan. Ven Tao, vámonos.

Asumiendo que su hermosa doncella simplemente era tímida, Mikhail se apresuró tras ellos y se situó al lado de Tao, tomando la otra mano del pequeño. Caminaron juntos hacia el ocaso y vivieron felices por siempre.

¿Fin?

* * *

 **Creebro** : Es la unión entre Creepy y Brother, y traduciría algo así como hermano repulsivo, decidí dejarlo tal cual porque Repulsihermano no me pareció adecuado jajaja.

¿Espero que lo hayan disfrutado? Si no fue así, siento haber robado unos minutos de su tiempo xD

Nos estamos leyendo :)


End file.
